Bohemian Rhapsody
by Lightning Sage
Summary: You lose, Raito-kun. You are...just a murderer.
1. Part I: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note.

If you would like to read this in its original songfic format, please see my profile for links to my AFF or MM accounts.

* * *

_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_

-

Part I: Introduction

* * *

"You lose, Raito-kun."

Impossible. Raito's plan had been _flawless_. L should've been dead by now. _Why wasn't he dead?!_

There had to be a way to get out of this.

"Ryuzaki, this is a mistake! You have to believe me!" Raito screamed frantically. Acting had always been one of his strong points. "I've been framed! Someone tampered with those videos!"

"No one has tampered with the videos, Raito-kun," L stated, unfazed by Raito's antics. "The only people who have access to them are Watari and myself. I am certain that checking your watch would confirm the presence of the Death Note scrap bearing Higuchi's name, and a simple handwriting analysis comparing it to your case notes will cast aside any remaining suspicion of evidence corruption."

Mogi approached Raito from behind to secure his hands it cuffs, but the adolescent jerked his hands away and bolted across the room.

"Mogi, what are you doing?!" Raito shrieked. "You can't possibly agree with this lunatic! Even if I were Kira, why would you lock up the man who is helping reduce the crime rate? Isn't that your job as a police officer to do the same thing?"

"Raito-kun," L said solemnly. "You _are_ Kira."

But no, Yagami Raito would not allow himself to be apprehended. He had an earth cleanse, a planet to save. Surely he could outrun the officers.

In the end, however, the god Kira was a mere mortal. In the end, Kira could be incapacitated by a taser just like any other human.

In the end, even Kira could not escape L.

* * *

When Raito awoke, he was in a jail cell—in fact, the same one in which he'd stayed before when he'd originally turned himself in.

"I see you are awake, Raito-kun," L remarked over the intercom. His voice wasn't masked, Raito noticed.

"L, please, let me out of here!" Raito pleaded. "It's all…a mistake."

"Let us not continue this charade any longer, Yagami-kun. We have sufficient evidence that you are Kira, especially now that we have secured the Death Note scrap from your watch that had Higuchi's name.

"Now Kira, you must atone for your crimes."

Raito's head hung, defeated. There was no point in arguing with L. Even if he hadn't been Kira, L had made up his mind about Raito ages ago.

"Fine, L. You win," Raito acknowledged tiredly. "I'm ready for capital punishment."

"Not so fast, Raito-kun. I have a task for you before I decide your punishment."

"A task?" Raito asked mockingly. "Are you giving me homework, L?"

"That would be an accurate statement so long as you consider that cell your new home."

"Should I?" Raito asked seriously.

"We will see," L replied flippantly. "You will notice that there are several sheets of paper and a couple of ball-point pens located in the corner of your cell. You are expected to give a full confession of your activities as Kira, in addition to any other relevant information regarding the case."

"Why is my confession necessary?" the teenager demanded. "I thought you had all the evidence you needed."

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice, Raito-kun. You have one week."

"Wait, L—I was just trying to make the world a better place. There are so many rotten people! I _had_ to do something; I _had_ to make the world safe for the good people! You must understand! How is it any different from what you do?"

"I operate within the laws created by society," L responded coolly. "I uncover the required evidence before making a sentence. I would rather let some criminals go free than risk killing an innocent man. I am a true detective. You…are just a murderer."

Communication ended.

* * *

_Raito's Point of View_

-

I wasn't going to write anything, just to spite L. But I've been thinking a lot these past six days…about everything that happened since I picked up the Death Note. I have about an hour left, but I will write everything I can. Besides, who better to tell the story of Kira than Kira himself?

* * *

When I first picked up the Death Note on that seemingly ordinary school day, I thought it was just a prank.

Of course, being the curious but bored teen that I was, I _had_ to test it out. Kurou Otoharada was a convenient subject to experiment on.

It worked too perfectly to be sheer coincidence. It was at that very moment that I realized the magnitude of the power the shinigami had shared with me.

Fate had given me an opportunity to change the world, which was currently plagued by rotten people. I would create a utopia, filled only with kind hearted individuals.

I knew I was no ordinary human. I had a strong sense of justice. Only I could make the judgments necessary for Kira's New World.

I was so irrevocably wrong.

I really am…just a murderer.

I will submit to whatever punishment L sees fit.

I'm just a murderer.

* * *

tbc

* * *

I should mention that Bohemian Rhapsody is my ALL TIME favorite song…ever. Maybe that's weird. But I am so excited to finally write a fanfiction based on it.

I'm a little worried about the characterization, but keep in mind that Raito is caught, and he's been sitting in a cell for 6 days without any company except his own thoughts and memories. Of course, he tried to lie his way out of the situation at first, but once he was in the cell, it dawned on him that there was no escape.

**Please Review!**


	2. Part II: Ballad

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note. The lyrics from "Bohemian Rhapsody" are the intellectual property of Queen.

* * *

_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_

-

Part II: Ballad

* * *

_Raito's Point of View_

-

Father, Mother, Sayu—I beg for your forgiveness.

I murdered so many individuals, and I had no right to, despite my noble intentions. Father, you taught me better than that. Killing with the Death Note was no different than shooting someone with a gun.

I didn't know how far I'd fallen until it was too late.

I had once been a model citizen, an upstanding individual in society, but in a matter of a few days I'd become what I loathe most.

I suppose I am fortunate Mother and Sayu weren't informed of the…situation. Of course, my father was. But if they found out…they'd be devastated. I let them down as a son and an older brother.

Instead, they'll be told that I died trying to catch Kira. A white lie to preserve the sanity of my family.

I am a horrible person—I've ripped apart countless families, including my own—all because of my delusions of grandeur.

In a lot of ways, death would be far too kind of a punishment for me.

I believe that is what _he_ intends for me—L. Surely I am far too dangerous to be kept alive, even in the frail and weakened state I am currently in.

Five minutes remain. I presume L will sentence me once he reads this debriefing.

I wish I had more time…to redeem myself.

* * *

_Third Person Point of View_

-

"It's only a page," Watari stated, sounding disappointed. He held out the single sheet in front of the raven-haired man perched at the desk chair.

"Quality is more important than quantity, Watari," L replied. He didn't take the paper.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"I will," L insisted. "But right now, I fancy a slice of strawberry cheesecake."

* * *

Task headquarters felt almost unbearably empty without the rest of the Kira investigators present. With the Kira case solved, however, the police officers were all able to go back to their regular jobs. It was strange—not seeing Soichiro work at a computer, or seeing Raito mirror his father's diligence, or seeing Matsuda bother Mogi when he wanted a break.

Soichiro had requested to see Raito while he was in confinement, but L had adamantly refused—he had a feeling allowing that would be quite disastrous. He did, however, give Soichiro permission to visit headquarters today and inquire about Raito's sentence. L imagined Soichiro hoped to see his son one last time before his death sentence.

L had no intention of allowing that to happen.

But in any case, L needed to read Raito's statement soon. He could keep Soichiro—or Raito—waiting forever.

He ingested a morsel of the strawberry cheesecake, savoring the sugary taste in his mouth.

To tell the truth, L was procrastinating. He _never_ procrastinated. He was a hard worker who, when on a mission, would utilize his full capabilities and resources until the task was finished.

He didn't want to read Raito's statement. He was afraid he wouldn't like what he read.

L seldom personally knew the criminals he apprehended. Besides Raito, B was the only other. Of course, this difference added a new dimension to both of those cases. It simultaneously made things easier and harder—easier because he knew and understood the suspects more intimately, and harder because they too knew L—much more than L was comfortable with.

Raito and B were no ordinary criminals. Even at risk of his own death, L would do whatever it took to capture criminals and ensure Justice was served.

It was interesting how many parallels L could draw between the Los Angeles BB Murder cases and the Kira case—the way the perpetrators taunted L, the mind games, the manipulation. And, of course—Naomi Misora. Naomi had been an asset to the BB case; she had even realized B's plan to commit suicide in order to make it seem like he had been a victim, therefore making the case impossible for L to solve. During the Kira case, it seemed that she had uncovered incriminating information about Raito, and unfortunately, Raito had killed her before she had made it to the police.

There was one major difference between Raito and B, however—their motive.

B had only been interested in proving that he was superior to L—and thereby proving that he was the greatest criminal in the world. Raito, on the other hand, had a genuine interest in making the world a better and safer place. His intentions—though misguided—were not selfish like B's. Arrogant, yes, but never selfish.

This disparity in motive posed a problem for L.

He couldn't deal with Raito the same way he dealt with B. Justice had to be brought to Raito, to Kira—but throwing Raito into prison like he threw B into prison would not be serving Justice.

That was why Raito's statement was so important. Raito's perspective of his part in the Kira case would determine his fate.

If there really was no hope for him, L would be able to discern that from the teenager's writing. But that was the worst case scenario. If that happened, what would L do with Raito?

L stood, leaving his strawberry cheesecake unfinished. He needed to read Raito's statement right now.

* * *

tbc

* * *

Thanks to everyone who gave input last chapter. I really appreciate it.

I'd still love to hear your thoughts about how this story is progressing.


	3. Part III: Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note.

* * *

_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_

-

Part III: Opera

* * *

_Raito's Point of View_

-

Darkness.

I was falling, falling, falling.

When I landed, the lights came on and blinded me.

I pushed myself to a seated position and noticed someone else.

He looked exactly like me—but he wasn't me.

It was in his eyes. They looked colder…more sinister.

"You're pathetic."

I couldn't argue with him.

"Don't give up now. You can still win this."

"No," I disagreed, shaking my head. "It's over; I've been caught."

"Then free yourself!" he snarled. "I am sure your pity act will convince even L to keep you alive."

"It doesn't matter. I'm done with this. Kira was wrong. He's just a murderer."

"The ends justify the means, Raito. You know that better than anyone."

"No."

He ignored me. "Give up ownership of the Death Note. L will realize you're not dangerous without your memories, as long as you never get your hands on another Death Note. He will have to keep you alive."

"That's pointless. You'll never achieve your goals anyway."

He smirked at me. "On the contrary…I know you, Raito. I know that you will hunt down the Death Note restlessly because you'll want proof of your guilt in being Kira—

"I know…because I am you."

No. I could control this. I could control _him_.

"No!" I denied vigorously. "You…are _not_ me. I created you. I can destroy you."

"You can't cut me out of your life," he taunted me. "You can't just smother me so that I fit into your perfect little life the way you want me to."

"We'll see about that."

I had to get rid of him. I _had_ to.

Before he destroyed me.

* * *

_Third Person Point of View_

-

L was conflicted.

Never had he ever dealt with a case quite like that of Yagami Raito's—Kira's. What made him so special?

Perhaps it was the teenager's intelligence, which was in par with L's own—and, in some ways (though L would never admit it), exceeded L's own. Raito could predict L's every move—every possible outcome—and plan how to not only avoid suspicion, but use the situation to his advantage.

The boy seemed genuinely regretful about his actions as Kira.

But was that the truth? Or was it all an act?

L didn't know what to think. Even when Raito's acting was at its best, he could see right through him. It wasn't that Raito wasn't _good_ at acting—he was excellent—in fact, the best L had ever seen. But regardless, there were minute in consistencies between Raito's facial expression, tone, and choice of words. Unlike the majority of human individuals, L was not influenced by emotions—not his own, and certainly not the emotions of others. He was exceptionally calculating and scientific in his methods. Objective observation was key to his field of work.

Without being able to monitor Raito as the adolescent related his story, L was at a loss. Perhaps the video feeds would help him.

Raito had spent the majority of the week in confinement doing absolutely nothing. Well, that was probably inaccurate. Raito's mind, similar to L's, was never at rest. L was certain the teen had been thinking the entire time—thinking, planning, scheming. The question was—what?

It seemed that Raito had taken his last hour to scribble down his "confession." It was unlike Raito, who took pride in his penmanship, to hand in such—dare he say it?—messy work. Raito was meticulous and perfectionistic. This…was unexpected.

Was Raito trying to throw him off? Was this break in character his attempt of getting out of the death penalty?

L believed in Justice. But he also believed in redemption—though only in cases where the individual regretted his actions and desired to make amends for past wrongs. Could L really just destroy Kira—at the cost of Yagami Raito?

L wasn't so foolish to think that Raito and Kira were two completely separate entities. Kira _was_ Raito—but only under certain circumstances, namely the Death Note. If Yagami Raito had never come in contact with the Death Note, L was certain that Raito would have become one of the greatest detectives in the world, but instead working beside L, not against him. It was not mere coincidence that he and Raito had met. Raito's intelligence and ingenuity was bound to bring him to L, one way or another.

This predicament had brought up another of L's concerns. Did L want to throw away such a gifted individual? What a waste. Raito would undoubtedly be an asset to his work. It was true that L had only worked alone in the past, but even he could see the value in having an extra pair of eyes.

It wasn't like L could just make a decision and change his mind later. He couldn't give Raito the death penalty and then renege—death, after all, was quite permanent. If he kept Raito alive, he'd also have to take full responsibility for that decision, whether it was a life prison sentence in jail or a life prison sentence with L. Indecisiveness would only breed doubt regarding L's capabilities and state of mind.

He disliked the idea of capital punishment—at least where it concerned Raito. The problem: he didn't _know_ that Raito didn't regret his actions, not like he'd _known_ Raito was Kira. It wouldn't be Justice to kill Raito if he felt remorse.

Life in prison was more appealing, but again, it was a waste of Raito's talents. And what better way to make Kira atone for his sins than forcing him to catch criminals the legal way?

Perhaps the decision wasn't so difficult after all. As unsettling as it was to let off the biggest mass murder in history (it wasn't really "letting off" when Raito would be under L's constant supervision), it was still serving Justice.

* * *

tbc

* * *

I realize that technically L worked with Naomi Misora during the Los Angeles BB murders, but I was under the impression he never actually showed his face to her. And while L does respect Naomi (both her work ethic and intelligence), I don't believe he sees her as an intellectual equal the way he sees Raito. That explains my rational for the "L had only worked alone in the past" line.

* * *

Please **Review!** I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Part IV: Hard Rock

First off, I apologize for the insanely long wait. I don't know why I'm having so much trouble writing these days. I love writing, but I'm just so tired of everything else.

* * *

_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_

-

Part IV: Hard Rock

* * *

_Raito's Point of View_

-

"Yagami-kun."

I raised my eyes in the direction of the voice, though I didn't have to look to know it was L.

Maybe I shouldn't have bothered to look. I already knew what I'd see: a pale, hunched figure; hands shoved into pockets; black, disheveled hair shrouding blank obsidian eyes.

Whoever said the eyes were the gateway to the soul had obviously never met L. Either that or L's soul contained nothingness.

I waited expectantly for L to continue speaking. I didn't bother trying to fake hope in my eyes. I knew L wanted Justice—and I knew what that meant.

"I have reached a decision."

I remained silent, my eyes trained on his unblinkingly.

"I have come to the conclusion that Justice would best be served if you underwent the death penalty."

I didn't react. The fight was over. I just needed… acceptance.

"You are scheduled to be euthanized at twelve o'clock noon tomorrow."

"You will be permitted to see your father one last time right now."

I was vaguely aware of hands grasping my shoulders and leading me from my cell. After that, everything was a blur. At some point, my father's face swam into view. He spoke to me. I spoke to him. L showed up again. And then I was back behind bars.

I was going to die in less than a day's time.

I just wish I had more time… to redeem myself.

* * *

_Third Person Point of View_

-

L couldn't let Raito go just because Raito was his first friend. If L allowed emotions to get involved, it would compromise the case.

It was logic that awarded him victory in the Kira case—it was the same kind of logic that helped him conclude how to bring Kira to Justice.

It really wasn't so complicated after all, at least in L's eyes. Raito regretted his actions as Kira. L was simply giving Raito an opportunity to redeem himself.

To the world (even the detectives working with L on the Kira case—in other words, all except L himself and Watari), Kira would be dead—a nameless, faceless, but very _human_ individual would be executed today at 12 o'clock noon. (L even went so far as to arrange for a different criminal, one deserving of the death penalty, to take the place of "Kira." Perhaps L was a hypocrite, he broke the law, but when he did it was always for the right reasons and he was never caught.)

Yagami Raito, however—formerly known as Kira—would begin his lifelong community service sentence working alongside L, assisting him in solving cases the _within_ the laws of society.

Deceiving Raito into believing he was going to be killed (again) may have been cruel and unusual if Raito himself hadn't accepted death as the only possible outcome. L wondered abstractly if there would be any psychologically or emotionally damaging repercussions due to his deceptions, but then L rationalized that Raito shouldn't have played that game in the first place if he wanted to avoid injuring his psyche.

L also wondered if he'd regret keeping Raito alive. What if things didn't work out?

L shook his head. L knew he wouldn't regret it, and that he had brought Raito to Justice.

And when L knew something, L was _always_ right.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

So… I'm not really sure if I'm going to write a sequel to this. I really would like to write an LxLight piece sometime, but I don't really know if it's going to be a direct spin-off of this or something different.

But anyway, if you're interested—keep on the lookout. It will probably be at least a few months before I begin—maybe even a year or more. I would like to finish up some of my KH stuff before I start on another super-long story. I hope it will be epic though. xD

**I don't deserve reviews for this. It took abysmally long and it just wasn't up to the quality I expect my writing to be. However, I give you my thanks for reading.**


End file.
